Unpredictable
by MyraHellsing
Summary: As our favourite bartender wanders the dark streets of Ikebukuro, a certain grinning malice stalks his movements. One-shot, collaboration with JellyD


**Title: Unpredictable**

**Author:** MyraHellsing + JellyD

**Disclaimer:** We do not own DRRR!!! or any of its characters. if we did, we wouldn't be making making Shizaya fanfics. Instead, we'd be having Shizuo molest Izaya every chapter or so. XD

**Rating: T**

**Category:** Durarara!!!

**Pairing:** Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya)

**Warning:** This is a **SHOUNEN-AI** fanfic. Not too serious, but if you don't like it, then please don't bother reading beyond this point. For everyone else, bon appetite~

**A/N**

Recently, I've been absorbed in (yet another) fandom. This time, it's Shizaya (Shizuo x Izaya) from Durararar!! and decided to collab with JellyD to create this. (actually, it was more like we were bored and decided to do it on a spure of a moment thing...)

the **BOLD **is by me, the _italic_ is by JellyD

Anyways, Enjoy~

* * *

**It was a regular night in Ikebukuro as Shizuo strolled down its dark alleyways. With no destination in mind and only insomnia keeping him from sleep, Shizuo aimlessly wandered through the mazes of the city, smoking his cigarette leisurely as his mind wandered just as freely. **

**Suddenly a chill skimmed beneath his skin and he stopped. An all too familiar presence was slowly creeping up behind him. He could feel it. There was no way he, Heiwajima Shizuo could ignore it. The familiar sensation whenever the other is near confused and frustrated him, igniting his short-fuse of a temper until he could practically feel a vein threatening to pop.**  
**Orihara Izaya.**

"Shizu-chan~" Izaya greeted him with that arrogant smirk, sitting on a rooftop. "Why so angry?" Izaya pouted. "Is it because I replaced your cigarettes with talcum ones?

**A snarl escaped Shizuo's lips at the sight of his enemy; he could taste the tobacco in his mouth as he crushed the cigarette at the memory. With a swift movement, Shizuo threw down the cancer stick, crushed it in his heels, and then charged.** **There were no other words to describe his actions as the anger boiled through his veins than sheer rage. **

**"What? That? Heck no," the growl thundered into a roar, "I JUST WANT TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!! IZAYA!!!"**

Izaya dodged the coffee vending machine and ran as far as he could. His annoying laugh got on Shizuo's nerves. Shizuo followed him, pushing away any obstacle he encountered. Shizuo managed to corner the stupid flea in a dark alley.

"Shit." Izaya cursed. "I won't lose." Just then, Izaya noticed that Shizuo's eyes opened wide, gaze caught above his intended victim. "Huh?"

A large window had fallen from a building and it was going to land on him.

**Izaya's eyes widened, willing his body to move, but everything was too slow.**

**As if another force had taken over, Shizuo dived forward, shielding the brunette as the glass plane came crashing down, splintering into tiny diamonds. **  
**Both men were frozen, eyes wide as they stared at each other.**

**Izaya had fallen backward in his attempt to get out of harms way, and Shizuo was on top of the smaller man, shielding him from the falling window. The two stared at one another, the brief event that happened still not quite settling in.**

'What the...' Izaya thought. Then, seeing their current position, he decided to tease him. "Oh my! Shizu-chan~" Izaya blinked suggestively. "Ecchi Ecchi! "

His smile faded when he saw Shizuo covered in blood. A few men in gray uniforms that read 'Bukuro Window Cleaning Service' run towards their direction, asking them if they were okay and calling for an ambulance.

"They really FAIL at their job" muttered Izaya, "Don't they Sh-" Izaya decided to look the other way.

No matter how he wanted Shizuo dead and how many times he had filled his flesh with deep knife cuts, he couldn't stare at the man covered in blood. Shizuo was supposed to be strong and though. He wasn't supposed to look this weak AND he shouldn't be protecting him right now.

"You should have let that window land on me." Izaya whispered to nobody, avoiding Shizuo's stare.

**Shizuo's ears must have deceived him, his brain probably wasn't working right for him to think he even heard concern coming from Izaya. Heck, he probably wasn't even thinking straight when he instinctively dove forward.**

**And now I'm landed in deep shit, ****the dept collector grumbled in his mind, pushing himself off of the other man.**

**"Bastards," he gritted his teeth, "I'm gonna get you back for THIS!!" the last word ascended into a roar as his hands connected with a nearby dumpster, heaving it into the air, and, with swift precision, chucked the heap of metal at the two very fearful window cleaners.** Izaya clapped at the spectacle and tapped the paramedic's shoulder.

"Good luck!" He smirked. **Shizuo slowly turned to the cat like man with a vein throbbing.**

**"S-sir," the ignored paramedic stuttered, "w-we need you to hold st-!!!" The poor man was promptly shoved to the side as Shizuo took threatening steps towards the slyly-grinning man, who held his ground even at the approach of the rage-rabid blond.**

**"I~za~ya~kunnnnnn," a low dangerous growl rumbled through the man, "you planned this didn't you...!"**

"Huh?" Izaya frowned. "Why would I plan to be killed by a falling window?"

He turned around, placed one hand on his hips, and his index finger on his bottom lip. "Still..." He winked "How could I plan you saving me?" Izaya laughed annoyingly. However, his expression changed quickly into a serious one. "That's why I hate you, Shizu-chan. You're too unpredictable."

Shizuo could swear that the louse was trying to hide a smile. **He gritted his teeth in anger, yet was unable to find a response to the truth in Izaya's statement.**

**"That... that's irrelevant! You manipulative bastard! You did something!" Even to his own ears, the claim sounded weak, but his pride would never allow him to admit it. ****It's not like I was thinking... I think I hit my head this morning. Yeah... that's it. It's 'cause I hit my head this morning!!**** The frantic dept collector blamed the non-existent incident as his excuse. **

**As if sensing his thoughts, Izaya peered closer at the blonde. And, as if figuring out a secret, a devilish grin stretched across his lips. **

"Oh? Falling for me, Shizu-chan?" Izaya cupped his chin in a mocking manner. "Am I that irresistible? Must be my fluffy coat!"

**Unbeknownst to Izaya, the frozen blond was currently struggling under inner turmoil. **

_**Just throttle the idiot!!**_** The roaring beast inside him urged. **_**Wipe that smirk off his face**__**, **__**'cause it's so goddamn annoying!! **_

**But no matter how appealing the urge was, he found his hands wouldn't respond desirably to his urgent appeals. Even when he slammed the other against the wall, hands gripped around the informant's neck, it refused to tighten. **

**And so, the two stared. One struggling against his invisible shackles, the other stared amusedly, hiding a little secret from the blond with his ever so sly smirk.**

"Do it."

Shizuo stared at him in confusion.

"Whatever you want to do." _'Hit me, kiss me, rape me, whatever. I'm just curious about what you want to do. Fuck, I can't get what you're thinking but I guess it must be interesting'. _Izaya thought_. 'After all... Shizu-chan can't see logic or reason when angered'._

At the lack of Shizuo's movement or reaction, Izaya added.

"What? Are you going to waste this opportunity and let the magnificent, glorious, divine-" he ignored the annoyed expression on Shizuo's face at the mention of his qualities "- Orihara Izaya run away?"

Shizuo's head started to hurt from confusion on his own actions: both brain and body acted differently.

"Ha? Are you gay? Sorry, but I'm huma-sexual." Izaya provoked him with his lame pun.

**Shizuo believes that it was because of that provoking tone or maybe it was the lack of possible response he could come up with. Or perhaps it was simply because it was ****Izaya**** and god knows the lack of logic and sensibility that happens when that FLEA is around, but the next second both man knew, their lips were locked together tight, tongues forcibly pushing for dominance. **

**Shizuo's other hand entangled itself in the shorter male's hair, tugging his head back to allow himself a better angle. **

"Mhmm... Shizu-chan..." Izaya managed to speak between panting before being hungrily kissed once again by Shizuo.

Izaya, playfully, bit Shizuo's tongue. Shizuo muttered 'you louse' and deepened the kiss. No, it wasn't a kiss. It was another fight between both of the most feared men in Ikebukuro. A fight for dominance and an endless kiss which none of them dared to end. Both lips wanted the other one's to submit to the other. Both men couldn't avoid moaning from the excitement of this fiery battle that took place in their needy mouths.

Izaya tasted blood. He wasn't sure whether it was Shizuo's or his, but didn't care. He knew it was probably both. He loved how Shizuo's and his blood tasted when mixed, and he bit harder, wanting more.

**Shizuo could feel heat filling him, burning under his skin as he shoved Izaya harder into the wall. The hand that was around his neck trailed downwards to grip around the smaller man's slim waist, pulling him closer, yet shoving him deeper. **  
**Their lips part, and for a second, both gasped for air then Shizuo began to trail kisses from his cheeks, to his chin, lower and lower to his neck and ****sucked****, pulling a strangled gasp from Izaya's lips. **  
**A sadistic grin stretched even as Shizuo continued to tease and torture the pleasure spot on the raven-hair's neck. **  
**His hand wandered even lower and squeeze-**

**"Um... excuse me sirs," a cough from behind them, "c-could you two p-please get a r-room...?" **

Shizuo woke up from his trance and, unconsciously hit the stranger with his brutal force that blasted the clothes off the poor man, leaving him only in his underwear.

"Ouchie" Izaya muttered.

As soon as Izaya noticed Shizuo waking up from his trance and getting furious, he grabbed his collar, pushed him towards him and kissed him hotly and passionately. He didn't allow the bartender to breathe and didn't care.

_'As long as he is in the mood, he won't kill me'_ Izaya thought. Wait. Kill him? Wasn't Shizuo the one who has bleeding all over the place? Wasn't his fluffy jacket stained with his blood?

Shizuo was weakened, both physical and mentally.  
It was now or never.

This was the perfect chance to kill Heiwajima Shizuo. He squeezed the knife on his right hand and, slowly, without breaking the kiss, pointed it at Shizuo's throat. The kiss was broken, his mouths separated by mere inches. The only thing connecting them was a small trail of saliva and their tongues, leant on each other, forming a V.

"Sorry... Shizu-chan..." he pressed the edge of the knife against his jugular vein "I guess I didn't love you enough..." he gave Shizuo a small peck on his lips.

**Didn't love him enough? Shizuo growled. Ignoring the knife dangerously positioned on his throat, he blond used the hand that was still around Izaya's waist to pull him closer and turned the light peck into a full fledge kiss.**

**Surprised, Izaya dropped his knife while attempting to pull back, only to make the beast in front of him growl and deepen the kiss further, forcing more gasp and moans from the smaller man as the blond continued to tease and pleasure the other's body.**

**No way was he letting the flea off this time.**

***The end~***

* * *

**A/N**

So yes that was our collab~ Hope you enjoyed it.

Remember to R&R. Tell us if you liked it/hated it/how we can improve it.

(And yes, we get there was pretty much no plot in this entire... thing...)


End file.
